


Forget, They Said

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood Magic, Gen, I should be sleeping, Magic, Magic-Users, Weird Stuff Happens, as in "I can control your body" blood magic, here I am torturing my son, instead I tire myself with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9449573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: Sometimes, people live their lives with they things they value taken away from them [bad summary is bad, fogive me].Alternatively, how Akashi Seijurou's suffering began.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Primera Haruoka (TenshiEren14)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiEren14/gifts).



> This is what happens when two nerds are nerding over stuff. My friend, your ideas give me ideas that could get me imprisoned by the fanfic police. Oh well.

 

The Royal Estate (Rakuzan doesn't have a castle as one would imagine a kingdom to have) is shaken by King Masaomi's yells and orders.

_"Where is my son? Where is Seijuurou?"_

Crown Prince Seijuurou is barely a year old, so where he could be?

Time has always been kind to the Akashi family, often blessing them with images of the future.

Masaomi's eyes lose focus, and he clenches the Light Crystal. The vision isn't a nice one.

Fury, uncontrolled and easy to feel it with all of your senses.

"I want everyone of the Mayuzumi family excecuted for high treason!" he demands, but nothing, not even violent justice can erase the worry, the fear, that his son may not be alive anymore.

 

-//-

 

 

 

Chihiro rides through the wild night, with a red haired baby in his arms. At moments, its left eye seems to be illuminating a with a faint glow.

Chihiro curses. This damned child has the same gift as his father, his father before him, and every damned Akashi that came before them. Seijuurou needs to die. The Akashi reign will end and his family will finally rule, as they were supposed to be.

He abandons the child in the unforgiving forest knowing that, even if someone finds him before they make a meal out of him, no one will suspect him for being the Prince, dressed in rags as he was.

 

-//- 

 

 

Chihiro's worst case scenario comes true.

A couple happens to pass from the place the baby was abandoned and, being close to fifty, having a child at this age was impossible.

The child smiles and laughs when the woman embraces him. 

They name him Akio, because the boy becomes their sunlight.

 

-//-

 

 

Akio is seven and his parents are near sixty now. It's a blessing for them that the boy is in their lives, always eager to help them and happy when he's praised for his efforts. He promises to return with a rabbit for stew.

 

-//-

 

When he returns, he finds his parents not alone.

They sit on the floor, trembling in fear, and he's sure that the newcomer is behind of it.

"So, this is your son, Akio?" the man grins to himself.

"Stay away from our son!" they yell, but they're obviously shaken.

_What did he do to them?_

"Hm? I don't plan on harming him. You see, he's _important._ But what would happen to you when it's discovered that you kidnapped a noble's son? I wonder..."

"Don't you dare harm them!" Akio speaks that moment, standing between the unnamed man and his parents. "I won't let you." there's determination in his eyes, as he points his hunting knife towards the stranger.

The man instead smirks. "Oh, I'm not going to do anything. _You_ , on the other hand, **Akio** , will." and the boy, slowly feels that he's losing control of self, of the grip on his weapon. It's that moment, that horror finally settles in the old pair, for their visitor is no other than the notorious Spider, a sadistic Blood Mage like no other, and that with this, Akio might be lost forever.

The Mage however, looks more than ecstatic; he can feel Akio's dormant, but still powerful magic. He's drown in it and completely forgets to order the couple's demise but when he does, he's surprised to witness a sparkle of magic in the small blade.

He orders Akio to follow him out, and then to cause a fire to engulf the hut that he called home.

_It burns down instantly, down to the last nail._

The Mage laughs. Indeed, this boy is going to be a useful tool.

"I think I should introduce myself." he speaks. "My name is Hanamiya Makoto and, from this day, you are going to be my apprentice. I have so many things to teach you about magic."

 

_And you are going to destroy the world im my command!_


End file.
